


Family Business

by allthings_fantasy67



Series: Family Business [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Winchester Smut, Dean/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Series, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthings_fantasy67/pseuds/allthings_fantasy67
Summary: Y/N was just a regular girl, working a regular job, on a regular day. Suddenly, she is thrusted into a world of monsters with Dean Winchester by her side.





	1. Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am new to AO3 and am currently working on transfering all of my fanfics onto this platform! This was the first one I ever posted all the way back in 2015. If anyone is interested, you can find me on tumblr @allthings-fantasy

The familiar smell of the bakery filled your nose as soon as you walked through the front door. You were instantly greeted by your boss, Michael, with a huge smile on his face. “Good morning (Y/N). How are you?” It was impossible not to smile around him, he was such an easy going guy.  


“I can’t complain, how about you?” The smile on his face grew.  


“A lot better now that my favorite employee is here.” You laughed softly rolling your eyes. Michael was always a huge flirt, but you just played it off as if it were nothing.  


“Don’t let the other employees hear you, especially Kara, she’ll have my head.” The look on Michael’s face only made you laugh harder. Kara was a college student, two years younger than you, who basically pounced on anything that moved. With her thick blonde hair and tee shirts that were about 2 sizes too small, she usually had everyone’s attention in the bakery. “Speak of the devil.” You muttered to Michael who looked at the front door, watching Kara enter. He released a small groan and quickly shuffling his way back to his office.  


“Hey, do you think you can cover for me this Saturday? I promised my friend I would go to her first college party with her, kind of show her the ropes.” No hello, no good morning, that was the only thing Kara said when she entered the bakery, tugging on her apron. Your mind screamed to tell her no, but your heart got the better of you.  


“Yeah of course.” You nodded at her and cringed as she patted your shoulder as a thanks walking back to Michaels office. Her cheap cotton candy perfume filling your nose, resisting the urge to gag.  
The bakery was packed, as it usually was on Fridays. You were shuffling between decorating cupcakes, serving coffee, and filling bags of pastries, all the while Kara was leaning against a table flirting with some 40 year old guy. The bell on the counter rang for the second time. Grumbling to yourself you quickly walked over to the counter, cheeks flustered, hair falling down in in your eyes. “Hi, I’m sorry, we’re kinda packed, how can I help you… two?” During your frantic motions, you weren’t able to actually look at the men, the obviously walking sex gods of men. You were dreaming right? There was no way people this good looking existed. The taller one had longer brown hair with hazel eyes, he towered over you, his smile warm and welcoming. But the shorter one, he was the one who caught your attention. His short spikey hair and gorgeous green eyes were enough to make her knees weak. And his jawline! Dear God, it could slice anyone right open.  


“Yeah, we’ll both take large black coffees and I’ll have a slice of that apple pie other there, yanno what, make it two slices.” The shorter one ordered, causing the taller one to roll his eyes.  


“Two slices, Dean? Really?” So he had a name, Dean, you liked the way it sounded, playing it over and over in your head. You gave them their total and the taller one, Sammy, paid. Your eyes followed as the two of them sat down in the corner table beside a large window. With the two coffees in hand, you made your way over to the table. But, you were quickly cut off by Kara grabbing the coffees from your hands, winking at you as she walked over to the men. Her shoulders were pushed back, making her chest stick out incredibly far. Sighing, you walked back to the counter and grabbed Dean’s two slices. Kara was leaning against the table, giving Dean a perfect view down her shirt. You watched as Sam shifted awkwardly in his seat, but Dean was hanging on to her every word. Rolling your eyes you stalked over to the table, bumping Kara with your hip, not even bothering to look at her.  


“Michael needs you in his office.” Kara pouted her bottom lip and glanced back at Dean before winking and marching back to Michael’s office, swaying her hips a little too much as she walked. “Here’s your pie.” You tried to smile as nicely as you could while you set the two plates down. Turning your back on the table you made your way back to the counter. Eventually, the men left and it was time to close up. Everyone else had left and you were in there alone, Michael trusting you to clean everything up, counters and all.  


Wiping your brow, you retied your long brown hair into a pony tail, wiping down the last table. The bell on the door rung, signaling someone had walked in. Your eyebrows furrowed as you stood up, seeing a tall lanky man in the doorway. “Uh excuse me? Sir, we’re closed, you can come back tomorrow morning okay?” Honestly, you were scared, the man was much taller than you, and he could easily take you down.  


“Oh, I’m sorry baby, I was hoping I could just have a quick bite, that won’t hurt anything right? As long as I take… just one… little… bite.” He stepped closer and closer with each word, you had nowhere to go, and your back was pushed against the wall. “I can hear your heart beating baby girl, the faster it beats the more it pumps, adrenaline will make you taste so sweet…” By this time he had his face planted against your neck, inhaling deeply. You raised your hand quickly in hopes of catching him off guard. “Ah, ah, ah not so fast.” He gripped both your hands, holding them over your head. The man leaned his head back and flashed a smile, his teeth soon getting covered by fangs, his whole mouth full of them. Once his teeth sunk into your neck your released a scream. The vamps other hand clamped over your mouth, muffling your sounds. He was sucking you completely dry, your head turning faint as your eyes started to drift shut.  


The weight on top of you was gone. Your wrists were released and you sunk down onto the floor. There were two voices yelling at each other but you couldn’t make out what was being said. Next thing you knew, you felt your body being lifted up and cradled into two strong arms. Your frame relaxed against the foreign body inhaling whoever’s scent it was. The smell was intoxicating, it made you feel at peace, the manly scent comforted you as you were unable to hold another conscious thought.  


You didn’t know where you were, but you were insanely warm and comfy. Rolling over onto your stomach, you released a small groan pulling the soft covers up to your chin. You didn’t know what time it was, but you didn’t care. Just as you were about to drift back to sleep a delicious voice woke you up. “Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?” Another groan was your response to the question, which resulted in a chuckle from whoever was in the room. Rubbing your eyes you sat up and glanced around the room, only to notice the man in front of you was from the bakery yesterday.  


“Dean?” You mumbled, hoping you remembered the name right.  


“Well it looks like your memory’s good.” He smiled and moved over to the side of the bed handing you a glass of water. You instantly took it, suddenly realizing how thirsty you are. “How’s the neck?” Dean’s eyes casted down, your hand lifted feeling the big bandage covering half of your neck. “I’m sorry the bandage is so big, he tore up your neck pretty bad.” You eyebrows furrowed as images from last night flashed before you.  


“What… What happened? Where am I?” Dean’s eyes filled with sadness as he looked you over.  


“Last night, you were attacked, by a vampire, easiest way to say it, and we couldn’t exactly take you to the hospital saying a vamp attacked you, so you’re at my brother and I’s house.” He sounded crazy, the whole vampire thing, you wouldn’t have believed it if you didn’t go through it.  


“I… I uh can’t stay here I have work to get to and… I mean I can wear a scarf right? It’ll cover this bandage right up, okay?” You stood up and started walking towards the door.  


“Woah, woah, (Y/N) calm down I can’t let you leave.” Dean stood and grabbed your arm tugging you back into the room. Your skin tingling where he touched, making your heart stop.  


“What do you mean you can’t let me leave?” You stared up at him with wide eyes, glancing between him and his grip on your arm. Dean let go and sat back down on the bed, scratching the back of his neck. “(Y/N), are you adopted?” The question stopped your brain completely.  


“What kind of question is that?” Your voice got louder as you began to get angry, you didn’t even know this man and he was starting to ask personal questions.  


“I’ll take that as a yes, explained why it was so hard to find you.” You opened your mouth and closed it a couple of times trying to think of something to say. “Listen, (Y/N), your father, wither you know him or not, was named Bobby Singer, a good friend of my dad’s actually. He was a hunter, like me and Sam, hunting things such as vampires. Bobby was hunting a nest of vampires a couple of years ago, killed them all but one, the one who attacked you. He got away, Bobby killed his whole family and now the vamp is going after Bobby’s saving him for last. His wife, your mom, is already dead and now he’s after you.” By the time Dean was done you were sitting down on the bed beside him, taking in all this new information. Your real parents? All your life you were told they were dead, died in a serious car crash on some bridge.  


“Why… why was I put up for adoption? I was told they were dead, why didn’t they keep me?” Dean sighed heavy and looked down.  


“This isn’t a life for a kid, (Y/N). Bobby wasn’t ready to give up the life and his wife just agreed, they did it to keep you safe.” You rolled your eyes and let out cold laugh.  


“Because that worked out so well.”  


“Listen, you need to stay here, at least until we can kill the vamp. Even though Bobby never met you, he has kept tabs on you all these years. He may be a drunk old bastard, but he cares. Never forget that.” Dean was cut short when he heard the front door open. The one voice you recognized was Sam, but the other, that voice was much older and gruff. Deans warm hand clasped over top of yours, softly rubbing his thumb across your skin. There was something strange about Dean, something that made her feel completely comfortable and safe. For some odd reason, you trusted him. “You ready to go meet your dad?” He was tugging at your hand, forcing you to stand up. Okay, so maybe he didn’t make you feel that comfortable after all.


	2. I'll Protect You

“Right now? No, that’s okay. Really I’m just going to stay here.” Those were the words you kept pleading to Dean as he practically dragged you down the hallway. No matter how much you tugged at his hand, the solid man didn’t budge. Your heart was pounding in your chest and you could feel your head turning faint. After 21 years of thinking your real father was dead, he was now in the next room. 

Eventually Dean led you into the library of their bunker. Damn this place really was huge, you thought to yourself while your eyes examined the shelves. It was then that your eyes landed on the back of the man you assumed to be your father. You could see his tattered hat and plaid shirt covered by a simple brown vest. Suddenly you became very nervous and your pulse was racing. “Uh, Bobby?” Sam raised an eyebrow and pointed to you. 

“What?” Bobby’s gruff voice rung in your ears while he turned around. You were face to face with your real father, but also the father that gave you up. Your breath was caught in your throat as Bobby let out a small gasp. “(Y/N)…” It was weird hearing your voice come out of his mouth. 

“So, you… you must be Bobby then…” You didn’t mean to stutter, but this wasn’t exactly a picture perfect family reunion. 

Before he could answer Dean spoke up. “Sam and I are going to go out for a supply run, give you two some time to catch up.” Your head whipped around and stared wide eyed at Dean. Oh he did not, you thought and shook your head. Dean resisted the urge to laugh and nudged you forward, glaring at the two brothers the whole way out the door. 

“You probably have a lot of questions.” Bobby’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts as he sat down on the small couch. 

You nodded her head and sat across from him in the chair. “That’s an understatement.” That resulted in a small chuckle from Bobby. Maybe he wasn’t such a bad guy after all. 

“Well ask whatever and I’ll try to answer.” He stood up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beer before relaxing back on the couch. 

“Why was I put up for adoption?” It was the most important question that was running through your mind at the moment. You didn’t mean to ask the big one first, but it escaped your lips before you could stop it. 

“Going for the elephant in the room first.” Bobby nodded and cleared his throat, taking a big gulp of his beer. “(Y/N), believe it or not, when I was younger I was quite the ladies man, before your mother I was engaged to a woman named Karen. But it was three months before the wedding and she ended up getting possessed by a demon. There was nothing else I could do, a hunter named Rufus helped to take her down. After that, I became a hunter, I didn’t want what happened to me to happen to other people. Then I became friends with Sam and Dean’s father, John, after his wife had died. Then I took the boys in when their father died.” 

“Wait, their parents are dead?” You couldn’t help but interrupt the story. In all honesty, you were completely intrigued and wanted to hear more, sitting on the edge of your seat. 

“Yeah, but don’t bring it up, anyways. I was hunting down a vamp nest, it was a whole family and they were slowly draining the whole town. I was able to kill them all, but one, the one who attacked you. His name is James. He knocked me out before I could do anything. Now he’s seeking revenge, starting with your mother, Ellen, now he’s after you, saving me for last.” Bobby hung his head and took another chug of the beer. “(Y/N), I’m so sorry, I never meant for this to happen to you. After your mother got pregnant, I planned on quitting the life but… I was hooked on it and Ellen understood, she was hook too. We decided it’d be safer for you if we just gave you up for adoption. It wasn’t because we didn’t love you (Y/N). We both cared for you so much, it broke our hearts to see you go.” Your heart lurched at his words. You didn’t know what to say, only to sadly stare at your father. 

“So after you realized James motives, you searched for me?” 

Bobby nodded. “I tried to keep tabs on you, but after you got adopted for the second time and your last name was changed, I couldn’t find you anymore. Until Dean was able to track down your adoption records.” 

The two of you talked about your mother, hunting, old stories about him and John, even Sam and Dean. “They’re good boys, I wouldn’t leave you with them if I didn’t trust them. We will find this vamp and then I promise you can go back to your normal life.” 

It was about an hour later when Sam and Dean entered the bunker again, arms full of grocery bags. “You two catch up?” Sam asked as you walked over to the counter, helping them unload the bought products. After everything was in their designated spot, the four of them emptied into the living room onto the couches and chairs. Bobby and Sam occupied the chairs on either side of the room while you shared the couch the Dean. As you stretched, your legs moved over into Dean’s lap. The longer you guys sat there, the more tired you became. That was when it dawned on you that you had no other clothes. 

“Uh guys, if I’m going to stay here, I’m going to need my clothes… and some other, stuff.” Your voice trailed off at the end as your eyes glanced around between the three men. 

“I can take you.” Dean spoke up when no one else did and gently pushed your legs off his lap and stood up. 

“We’ll be back soon okay?” The two of them told you both to be careful as you headed out the door. Dean opened the passenger door letting you slide in. Once Dean pulled out, he cranked the radio. You couldn’t help but smile at the sound of Dean singing along and tapping his thumb on the steering wheel to the beat. The sight made you happy, smiling as you gave directions to your house. 

Dean pulled into the driveway of your apartment building and began getting out of the car. “What are you doing? I can get the stuff myself Dean, its fine.” Dean shook his head and got out of the car, laughing. 

“I was told to keep an eye on you. You’re not getting out of my sight, sweetheart.” You sighed, deciding it was better to just not argue with him and lead him upstairs. On the second floor you walked to the door labeled 12B. It was then you realized your purse was still at the bakery. Groaning inwardly you picked up the flower pot and grabbed the spare key underneath. “What’s wrong?” 

“We’re going to have to stop at the bakery, my purse and keys and everything are still there. I didn’t exactly get the chance to grab them while being unconscious.” Dean chuckled softly and walked into the apartment behind you. 

“You can take a seat there on the couch until I get my stuff ready. It shouldn’t take me too long.” 

“Take your time.” Dean’s deep voice and adorable little smile was enough to make your legs turn to jello. You smiled, a small blush coming to your face. Once you opened the door to your bedroom, you froze. Your entire room looked as if a tornado ran through it. Every drawer, door, and compartment in your room was pulled open with the contents spilled everywhere. 

“Dean?!” You still hadn’t moved from the door way as you heard Dean’s quick footsteps echoing down the hallway behind you. 

“What wro-” His sentence stopped short when he took in the sight of your room. “What the hell happened?” You shook your head and walked in, carefully shutting the drawers of your dresser. 

“I… I don’t know.” You voice wavered. It didn’t seem like anything was broken, just thoroughly searched. 

“It’s okay, just, take your time and get your things. Clean up everything if you want too. I’ll be right here.” Dean’s large hand rubbed over the small of your back, the action instantly calming you down. Taking a deep breath you walked over to your closet and tugged out a large duffle bag. Dean was sitting on your bed, watching your every move. His eyes constantly on you made you feel slightly subconscious. An hour later you clothes and bathroom things were packed and put in the trunk of the impala. You made sure to keep your spare key with you instead of keeping it under the plant like normal. 

“Hey, you okay?” Dean asked as he drove towards the bakery. 

You nodded your head and leaned back slightly, looking over at him. He really was perfect. Woah, where did that come from? The sudden thought of Dean made you shake your head. The rest of the ride was silent. 

Pulling into the bakery you noticed Michael’s car was still there and Kara was just now walking out of the door. “Stay here.” Dean noticed Kara and nodded his head eagerly. 

“Yeah, I can be a flirt but that woman, she’s terrifying.” You giggled and climbed out of the car shutting the door behind you. Kara was looking down at her phone and you hoped you’d be able to pass her without her noticing. But of course not, you just weren’t that lucky. 

“(Y/N)! What the hell?! You were supposed to cover for me today! That was a real bitch move you know? My friend is pissed at me ri-” Kara was going off on a little rant, you honestly forgot that you had to cover for her today, but right now you didn’t care. 

“Kara, please, for once in your life maybe shut the fuck up. I’m sorry but I really don’t have time to hear about your friend having to get drunk by herself. You wanted this job so bad, maybe actually try working for once.” Kara looked as if she had just gotten smacked in the face. But in all honesty, you felt a sense of pride. You’ve been wanting to tell her that for the past year. She looked between you and Dean, who was still sitting in the car, a look of jealous anger formed over her features. 

Before she could say another word you walked into the bakery and straight back to Michael’s office. You softly knocked and waited for him to reply. “Come in!” His familiar voice made your heart flutter. Slowly pushing the door open you walked into his office. 

“Michael?” His head quickly whipped around at the sound of your voice, his face lighting up. 

“(Y/N)? Are you okay? What happened?” Michael’s face was full of concern as he examined the bandaged covering your neck. 

“I’m fine just… it’s been a really rough day and I really don’t feel like explaining it right now okay? Did you happen to find my bag? 

“Oh yeah, it’s right here…” Michael handed you your large tan bag. You smiled at him sweetly. “I’m guessing you won’t be coming back to work this week? You’re sure you’re okay?” You couldn’t help but feel love in your chest, Michael had always watched out for you. 

“I should hopefully be back next week, I promise I’m fine.” You let Michael walk you out. Saying your goodbye once more, he gave you a tight hug which you of course returned. Waving, you got back in the impala. 

“Did you say your goodbyes?” Dean’s voice was deep and stern as he glared at the bakery, starting the car. You could visibly see how tense he was. 

“Yeah, you okay?” Dean didn’t respond, he simply backed out and headed towards the bunker. The car ride was silent and you felt something between the two of you shift, but it wasn’t a good shift. As soon as the car was parked, Dean popped the trunk and headed inside leaving you to get your bags. 

You didn’t understand what his problem was but you didn’t like it. Slowly getting out of the car, you managed to get all your bags out of the trunk, making a mental note to ask about the symbols drawn on it. When you walked inside you noticed Bobby had left and Sam was already in bed. Walking back to the room that had your name on it, you dropped your bags on your bed with a huff. Suddenly not being so tired anymore, you began putting your things away in the closet and drawers, shoving your duffle bags under the bed once everything was done. 

Peeling your jeans from your legs, you tugged on a pair of shorts then after stripping from your bra and shirt, an oversized Led Zeppelin was pulled over your head. Your head laid on the soft pillow as covers pooled around you, you couldn’t help but notice this bed wasn’t as comfy as Dean’s. You laid in bed for what seemed like hours before coming to the conclusion you couldn’t sleep. Groaning to yourself, you stood up and padded your way to Dean’s room, totally forgetting about his earlier mood swing. The door wasn’t shut the whole way so you just lightly pushed it open, peaking your head in. Dean was sprawled out on the bed with headphones on, eyes shut, and arms relaxed behind his head. His flannel was off, leaving him in his undershirt, jeans and socks. 

Your eyes were glued to his biceps. The ripples of muscles were just begging for you to run your fingers over them. Then your eyes traveled more south, a strip of skin was showing between the hem of his shirt and his jeans. The sight made your mouth shamefully water. It took every ounce of will power not to crawl up on that broad chest and bury yourself against him. You could only imagine what he looked like shirtless. An endless amount of smooth skin, muscles trembling under your touch. For a moment you forgot why you walked in his room. 

Shaking your head you walked over to the side of his bed and softly nudged his arm with your hand. Dean’s eyes snapped open and jerked his headphones off, realizing it was you, he let out a heavy sigh, relaxing. “What do you want?” 

His curt gruff words made you regret coming in here. You backed away from the edge of his bed slightly, standing on the back of your heels “I… What’s your problem with me? We were fine, then we went to the bakery and poof! Dick mode turned on!” You planned on just telling him you couldn’t sleep, but you had to know what his problem was. Crossing your arms defensively, you raised an eyebrow at him, awaiting an answer. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean shook his head and put his headphones on the nightstand. 

“Don’t pull that crap on me, I’m not stupid.” You stood your ground, not backing down. 

Dean reluctantly sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, sitting up and swinging his legs to dangle. One of his knees resting on either side of your legs. His electric green eyes stared up at you, his plush lips parted softly. “Is that the real reason you came in here? To say I was acting like a dick? Because if so I’m not really in the mood to hear it.” Dean shook his head refusing to break eye contact with you. The only thing in your mind now was crawling into those big arms of his. Remembering he asked you a question, you shook your head. “Then what’s the real reason you’re in here?” He stood up now, god he was tall. His chest brushed against yours as your craned your neck back to look at him. Dean’s scent was filling your nose, completely intoxicating you. 

“I couldn’t sleep… and… and I’m scared.” Your voice was barely above a whisper, you weren’t even sure Dean heard you. 

“Scared? Why?” The confusion on his face was almost enough to make you laugh. Did he not remember there was a big bad vamp after you? 

“Dean… there’s a vampire who wants me dead, wants to completely drain me. He’s been in my house! Who knows what he’ll do next! I’m really not in the mood to die any time soon!” Dean hushed you as he pulled you into a hug. Your cheek met his hard chest as his hands rubbed over your back in small circles. 

“He’s not going to touch you (Y/N)… no one is. Not while you’re here anyways. I won’t let them.” It was the sincerity in Dean’s voice that made you believe him. That sense of safety and comfort soon filled you again. “I’m sorry for being a dick earlier.” Now it was Dean’s turn to whisper. 

You shook your head and tilted it back to look at him. “Why were you?” 

Dean only kissed your forehead and shook his head. “I don’t know. How about this, we’ll go back to your room and I’ll stay until you fall asleep alright?” After you agreed Dean told you to go ahead and he would be over in a minute. You had just crawled into bed when Dean slipped into your room. The covers piled at your waist as Dean stood there awkwardly, not knowing where to sit. Rolling your eyes you patted the spot beside you and watched as Dean padded over to the bed. It was then that you noticed he changed into sweatpants. And boy did he ever look good in sweatpants. 

Once he was in bed, you lost all self-control and curled up to Dean’s side tightly, resting your head on his chest with an arm slung over his waist. You weren’t sure why you felt so comfortable with him, but you liked it, liked him. A heavy arm was wrapped around you as he traced small shapes on your side. The motions of his fingers and the warmth from his chest soothed you to go to sleep. 

“I’ll always protect you.” Those were the last words you heard as his lips pressed to your forehead. And just like that, you fell asleep in the arms of Dean Winchester.


	3. Stay

The next morning you woke up feeling way to warm. You were surrounded by limbs and hard muscles, all that which were possessed by Dean. Blinking a couple times, you remember the previous night. Walking into Dean’s room, getting him to lay with you until you fell asleep. Rolling over carefully, trying not to wake up Dean, you faced him. His features were completely relaxed and soft, the normal hardened expression no longer evident. You could stare at him for hours. When Dean let out a small groan and wrapped his arms tighter around you, you quickly closed your eyes pretending to be asleep, not wanting him to leave yet. 

You could feel Dean’s eyes on you as his arms loosened around you. To keep your cover you nestled your face into his chest, inhaling that delicious whiskey leather scent. “Y/N… c’mon wake up.” His voice was extra deep and husky from the sleep. You sighed heavily and shook your head causing Dean to chuckle softly. 

“What time is it?” Managing to open one eye to peak up at him, oh wow, he was a lot closer than you expected. Before Dean could answer there was a loud bang at the door. 

“Y/N! You up yet?! We got a lead on the vamp.” You jumped away from Dean slight and sat up, clearing your throat. 

“Uh, yeah I’m up, just give me a few okay?” Once you heard Sam’s footsteps taper off down the hall you finally stood up out of bed, stretching and releasing a groan. Looking back at the bed you saw Dean’s eyes staring at you intently. “What?” 

“Oh, uh nothing, um, I’m sorry for falling asleep, I didn’t realize how tired I was until I laid down and… I don’t know I’m sorry.” Dean stuttered and ran his fingers through his short hair, slowly making his way out of bed. 

“Don’t worry about it, I slept like a baby…” You laughed and watched as Dean walked over and placed a small kiss on your forehead. 

“Me too…” Without another word, Dean made his way out of your room. 

No more than 15 minutes later, you found yourself in the library of the bunker. Sam already sitting at the table with laptop in front of him. Inhaling deeply you had to restrain a moan as the sweet smell of greasy bacon filled your nose. “Is Dean cooking?” You asked Sam as you sat across from him, crossing your legs on the chair underneath you. 

“Yeah, he may not seem like it, but he’s a master in the kitchen.” Sam replied not taking his eyes off the screen. 

“Damn right I am.” The familiar raspy voice spoke behind you. Turning around you saw Dean wearing the same outfit he wore to bed and a big plate of bacon. Once the place was in between the three of you, he sat down beside you, his thigh brushing up against yours. The small gesture made you smile to yourself and reach for a piece of bacon. 

“So what was so important you had to wake me up at the crack of dawn?” You leaned forward, resting your elbow on the table. 

“Y/N, it’s almost 8:30…” Sam looked at you with a weird expression then shook his head. “Anyways…” He explained how there was a recent vampire attack a block away from your apartment building. When he pulled up the picture of the victim you couldn’t stop the gasp that came from you. The girl could’ve been your twin, same eye and hair color, roughly same height and bone structure. It was obvious James thought it was you. 

The next thing Sam explained made your heart stop all together. “You want to what?!” He explained how that you were going to go home and lure the vampire into your apartment, aka you’re bait. “I’ll die! I don’t know how to fight!” 

“Y/N, calm down we’ll be right there.” Sam tried to calm you down as Dean scooted closer. 

“No, I won’t have it, we’re not using her. We’ll get him some other way.” He was pacing now, arms crossed. “What does Bobby have to say about it?” 

“He doesn’t like it, but he figured it’s the only way.” Sam sighed and closed his laptop, pushing it aside. 

“So my dad wants me to be bait too? Perfect.” 

After 2 hours of Sam convincing you gave in, you didn’t like it at all, but you gave in. The plan was that you and Bobby were going back to your apartment right before dark while Sam and Dean would sneak in through the back. Hopefully the vamp would see you and eventually follow you in. There, Sam and Dean would “take care of business”. 

It was finally time for you three to leave, you were meeting Bobby there. Sam was loading things in the impala when Dean pulled you over to the side. His hands were on your shoulders as he looked down at you with stern eyes. “I’m not going to let him touch you okay? Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise.” He gave your forehead another kiss before putting the duffel bag over his shoulder and walking towards the door. 

“Hey Dean?” 

“Yeah?” He stopped for a minute and turned around to look at you. 

“Thank you… for… everything.” Your voice was hushed as you smiled at him sheepishly. 

“My pleasure, sweetheart.” 

Pulling up into the parking lot that was down the block from your apartment, you noticed that Bobby was already there. Stepping out of the back seat, Bobby made his way over to you. “Just so you know this wasn’t my idea, and quite frankly I don’t like it one bit but, I don’t know what else we can possibly do.” You smiled at your father and brought him in for a hug. Clearly taking him off guard, his body turned stiff before he was able relax and hug you back. “I know Bobby, its fine, we’ll kill him and this will all be over.” You pulled back, releasing him and looked over at the brothers. “You guys ready for this?” As fast as your heart was beating, you were relieved for this to be over, get your life back again, and have a life with your actual father. 

Sam and Dean started walking in the opposite direction, taking the long way around to the back of your building to seem as unsuspicious as possible. You and Bobby made your way through the front door of the building and up to your apartment. Thankfully everything was just as you have left it the previous time you were there. “So this is where you live?” Bobby’s gruff voice spoke behind you as he looked around your living room and kitchen. 

“Uh yeah, it’s not much but it works.” You shrugged and offered Bobby a drink, handing him whatever beer was in your fridge. The knock on your door caused you to basically jump out of your skin. Walking over to the door you checked the peephole just in case. On the other side of the door you saw your two favorite people in the world. Unlocking your door you opened it, letting them pass by you. 

“Nice house…” Sam smiled at you and moved to set his stuff down on the couch. 

Before you knew it, the sky had turned black and you were all on edge. It was exactly 9:17 when there was a knock on your door. The sound wasn’t very loud but it enough to make the hair on the back of your neck stand up. Dean gave you a worried look before him and Sam made their way back to your bedroom. “Y/N” The voice you recognized as James drew out your name as your heard him pace in front of your door. “I can your heart hammering Y/N, blood rushing through your veins. You sound absolutely delicious, I can’t wait to sink my teeth into you, feel your lifeless body in my arms as daddy dearest watches…” Without another word, your front door was kicked open, causing you to yelp softly. 

You made eye contact with your killer, tall, lanky with hair and eyes as black as coal. “Hey, Bobby… Long time no see. How’s Ellen? Oh that’s right, she’s dead isn’t she? Practically had her whole throat ripped out didn’t she? Boy she was sweet though… luckily for me her daughter…” Suddenly James grabbed you and pulled your back to his chest. His cool fingers gripped your jaw and tilted your head to the side. He put his nose to your neck and inhaled deeply. “Well, she’s just as sweet as candy itself…” James’ tongue made a small swipe across your jugular vein. 

Bobby was up on his feet and was starting to move over to you. “Get your no good filthy hands off of her, your fight is with me not her.” You could hear the rage in Bobby’s voice as his hands shook slightly. 

“Ah, ah, ah…” James’ grip on you tightened and you whimpered, no doubt it was going to bruise. If it wasn’t for his other arm pinning your arms, you would’ve at least tried to defend yourself. “You made this her fight when you decided to kill my whole family. I don’t take those things very lightly Bobby. Plus, how can I let her go now? I’ve had my first taste, I won’t stop until I drain her.” Bobby revealed a knife from his pants that you didn’t realize he had on him. His knuckles were white as he gripped he handle tightly. “You really want to do this Bobby? You take one more step and she’s dead.” 

There was a thump down the hall, one of the boys must’ve dropped something. James’ head jerked up, causing just enough of a distraction for Bobby to make his move. But he wasn’t fast enough, James’ one arm swung, knocking the blood covered blade to the ground and making Bobby stumble back, landing on his back. You heard Bobby’s scream before you felt the pain. Suddenly your head was jerked over impossibly further and teeth slammed through your skin. The more he gulped the fainter you felt, you knew he hit the main artery. 

It was then you saw Sam and Dean charge into the room. James’ released your neck and let out a sinister laugh, tossing you to the ground. Your head knocked against the wall making your feel worse than you already do. A shaky hand rose and gripped your neck as you tried to stop the bleed. You could feel a pool start to form beneath you as a steady stream poured from your neck. There were people yelling but it sounded like you were in a tunnel, vision fading in and out. The last thing you remember seeing was Dean swinging a blade as the head of James’ quickly fell to the ground, his body following after. 

Your head was pounding and your body felt as if it was hit by a semi-truck. Groaning, you cracked open your eyes, greeted by the white light above you. Slowly turning your head to the side you realized you were in the hospital. Looking to the other side of the room you saw Dean sitting in the chair, asleep. “Dean?” Your voice was raspy and hushed, he stirred slightly but not enough to completely wake. “Dean!” This time your spoke louder, only resulting in a cough fit and pain radiating through your whole body. 

“Huh? What? Y/N! Oh thank god.” Dean was over by your side in a flash, inspecting every visible part of you. “Are you okay? Need me to get the doctor or a nurse?” His hand was gripping yours very tightly, Dean’s eyes laced with concern. 

You couldn’t help but smile at him. “Maybe loosen up on your grip… and some water… wait, where are Bobby and Sam?” 

Dean instantly released your hand and mumbled a sorry. “Oh uh, they only let one visitor back at a time… I wanted to be here when you woke up… I’ll go tell someone to get you some water.” With a kiss to your cheek he was gone. 

After the doctor repeatedly checking your vitals and begging you to stay just one more day, you were determined to get out of this hospital today. After filling out the form, the three of them helped you into the impala and drove back to the bunker. The next few days were a blur, Dean waiting on you hand and foot, you convincing him you were able to get a glass of water by yourself. You watched movies with Sam and even became closer to Bobby, very close actually. He was starting to feel like a real dad to you. Hell he almost cried the first time you called him that, not that he will ever admit it. 

Now it was Saturday, exactly a week from the attack and you were sitting on the couch with Dean watching reruns of Game of Thrones. You couldn’t keep the smile off your face as Dean played with your hair softly, you leaning against his shoulder. 

“Joffrey is a real dick…” Dean muttered mostly to himself as he stayed focused on the screen. 

There was a question that has been on your mind since the moment you met him. “Hey Dean?” You murmured softly looking up at him. 

“Yeah, sweetheart?” His attention was fully on you now, forgetting all about the show. 

“Why are you so nice to me? Ever since the first day we met, you’ve always been beyond caring… why?” Your head tilted back slightly so you could look at him better. His gorgeous green eyes pulling you in, almost like a trance. 

Dean sighed and pulled you closer. “Oh I don’t know… there’s just something about you, that, makes me feel incredibly comfortable and at ease… You make me feel relaxed but at the same time you can have my heart racing for no real reason I just… I don’t know, y/n, I’m not good with words.” 

You were feeling his words on a spiritual level. Everything about him made you feel comfortable and safe but at the same time he was driving you crazy, wither it be from a single look or a subtle touch here and there. You weren’t sure how to respond, so you did the only thing that felt logical at the moment. Leaning forward before you lost any ounce of confidence, you pressed your lips to Dean. His full plush lips fit perfectly with yours as he instantly kissed you back. Dean’s hands gripped at your hips and pulled you into his lap, holding you impossibly close to him. It didn’t take long for your fingers to tangle in Dean’s hair, tugging softly causing a deliciously deep groan to rumble from his chest. The heavenly sound caused you to let out a small moan, Dean taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into you mouth. You pressed your chest to his while Dean’s hands glided down your back, his hands shifting under your shirt to hold your waist. 

The warm contact of his skin on yours was enough to make you explode. Before things could get too heated too fast, Dean pulled away. Your chest softly heaving as you stared into his eyes confused. “What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t want you going home, I want you here, all the time, I want you in my bed when I fall asleep, when I wake up in the morning. I want you in the kitchen wearing nothing but my shirt as you make breakfast. I want that adorable giggle of yours to echo the halls… I want you to stay…” You didn’t realize you were holding your breath the whole time he was talking. TO be honest your heart was soaring. “Will you stay?” 

You didn’t even have to think about it, you already knew your answer. The thought of being with anyone but Dean made your stomach churn. You wanted him just as bad and he wanted you. You could get a new job, Michael would understand, because right here in Dean’s arms, that’s what felt like home, not some stupid apartment. “I’ll stay…” 

The words barely escaped past your lips before Dean was kissing you again. His hands gripped your ass holding you too him as he stood up. Your legs quickly wrapped around his waist and let out a giggle. “God, I love that sound.” Dean groaned against your lips, this time you slipping your tongue in Dean’s mouth. He quickly made his way back to his room, kicking the door shut with his foot, Dean carefully tossed you on the bed. 

You couldn’t help but bite your lip at the sight in front of you. Dean was slowly strutting his way towards you, peeling his flannel from his body leaving him in only his black under shirt. God, has he always been this hot? His biceps were bulging as he crawled his way up your body slowly, each one of his forearms resting on either side of your head. Dean’s lips crashed to yours again. The forceful passion behind it taking your breath away. 

Your arms made their way to his back, fingers finding the hem of his shirt tugging it till he got the hint. Dean chuckled softly and leaned up, straddling your waist as he stripped his shirt off. Your eyes widened at the sight of his broad chest, ripples of muscles and tanned skin had your stomach full of butterflies. It wasn’t until he reached down to pull yours off as well that you stopped breathing all together. Dean gasped softly when he realized you weren’t wearing a bra under your oversized tee shirt. A blush came across you face and you suddenly felt the need to cover yourself. 

When your hands start to move Dean shook his head and gripped both your wrists in one of his hands, holding them above your head. Dean’s chest pressed to yours tightly as he peppered kissed across your cheek to your neck. “You’re so beautiful…” You felt the rumble in his chest as he spoke, the contact causing a shiver to run down spine. His hot mouth slowly worked its way lower till it reached your right nipple. You thought you were going to explode, his left hand kneaded the unattended breast as he sucked on the other, softly running his tongue over you. 

“Dean…” You arched your back and moaned his name, the sudden amount of pleasure causing a pool to form between your legs. After a couple more agonizingly blissful moments, Dean’s mouth was on the move again. He kissed a trail down the center of your stomach. Dean’s tongue reached out and licked the hem of your shorts, pulling a whimper from you. 

“Patience, sweetheart.” Dean smirked and hooked his fingers into your shorts pulling both them and your underwear down. He settled himself between your legs, his hot breath coating your slick folds. You wiggled your hips slightly, trying to get closer, gaining some type of friction. Listening to your request, Dean licked a thick stripe across you. 

“Holy shit!” Your moans filled the room as his tongue explored every inch of you. Dean’s tongue darted in and out of your hot entrance, his nose pressing against your clit. It didn’t take long before you were reaching your high. When his mouth closed around your clit and sucked, your body arched up off the mattress, your fingers digging into his hair, holding him in place. 

“Cum for me baby, I want to taste you.” The vibrations of his commands were what sent you over the edge. His tongue licked up your release as you moaned his name louder than you thought possible. “You taste so good…” Dean murmured, his lips leaving open mouth kisses on your entrance and clit, helping you ride out your high. When Dean pulled away, a needy whimper left you causing Dean to laugh. “Don’t worry baby, I’m not done with you yet.” Looking up at him, you saw what was left of your arousal on his lips. The sight was incredibly sexy, but once he started taking off his pants, your eyes automatically traveled south. 

Dean was left in nothing but skin and you were in awe. He was hard and ready, not to mention a lot larger than you would’ve ever guessed. Part of you doubted that he would be able to fit the whole way. Dean took his time crawling on top of you, placing sweet kisses here and there until he finally hit your lips. You could still taste yourself on his lips. His fingers sliding in the silky locks of your hair, he lined himself up. “You ready sweetheart?” With a small nod, he reached down between your bodies and slid himself inside. Your hot walls giving him tight hugs as he pushed the whole way in and stilled. 

“Fuck…” You groaned in his ear while your arms wrapped around his back. Dean started rocking his hips, sliding himself in and out, groaning in your ear as he sucked on your neck. 

“You’re so tight baby…” Dean’s voice was laced with lust as his hips moved faster. With his hands planted on your hips, the sounds of moans and skin smacking filled the room. You didn’t know how but he managed to hit that perfect spot every time, that spot that made you see stars. It didn’t take you long to start climbing again, chasing that high that Dean gave you moments ago. 

Dean’s rapid thrusts started to falter while his grip on your hips tightened, no doubt leaving bruises in their wake. Your walls clenched around him, fingernails clawing down his back as your hips raised meeting him thrust for thrust. “God, Dean… I, I’m gonna…” 

“Do it baby, let me feel you… fuck you feel so good.” The growl that escaped Dean was almost animalistic as you both reached your climax at the same time. Coating Dean in your orgasm, you never felt fuller as he filled you up with that creamy liquid. 

Both of you were slicked with seat and panting, Dean collapsed on top of you kissing everywhere he could reach softly. You felt on cloud 9, your head was spinning, all you could feel, see, think of was Dean. He filled all your senses and you loved every second of it. “So you’re really going to stay?” Dean kissed your lips softly, staring down at you with love in his eyes. 

“I’m really gonna stay.”


End file.
